Lemon or Lime?
by Flowing River
Summary: The title is misnomer. So...what if Rukawa had a bestfriend and Sendoh had a crush on her? And what if Rukawa had a bookpal to whom he falls for? Who would he choose? Friends or Lovers? Bestfriend or Love? Lemon or Lime? Read and Review.
1. First Kiss

****

PLS. READ ALL THE CONTENTS OF THIS STORY!

Disclaimers:

Slam Dunk is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Takehito Inoue and I envy him for that. ~_~

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LEMON OR LIME?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter I – First Kiss

His first kiss was one-of-a-kind. It happened when he was young, yet, it was so… endearing… domineering…passionate…

His first kiss…

It…

do…

merely…

happened…

The boy with dark blue eyes watched her suffer from her pitiful situation. _'Nice punishment… you idiot.'_

Thoughts arouse from Lemon's playful mind. _'Damn you, you may look serious but I know, deep inside you're laughing at me! Freak!' _

She tried to stand up once more but the same thing happened.

Another try was made but she only ended up stocked into the mud.

She used all her efforts but were all in vain.

__

'You deserve that, you, aho! You will never get outta there, anyway!' he cursed.

__

'What should I do…! Think fast, Lemon…Think fast!' she scolded herself for being so damn clumsy.

__

'Exactly!' an evil idea sprouted from her mind.

She raised her hands and shouted:

"Kaede, hey! Kaede!"

Rukawa turned his back. _'Sorry…wrong number…No Kaede lives here!' _

__

'Jackass! He's ruining my plan Fuck'em!' Lemon whispered to herself.

"Oh, Kaede! Will you help me out of here!?" she cooed with a little seductive tone.

Turning his back more was his only response. _'Who I am to help you? Your slave? yuck!'_

'Wait!' an idea blasted from his mind.

He turned his back and performed his evil plan. "Say _please _first."

__

'Hell on him! Please? Who did he think he was? My master? Whatever! I must stick with my plan! Oh boy, do I really have to do this!' she agreed.

She first smiled pretentiously and said: "Puhleeeeeezzzz! Pretty, pretty please!!!"

Upon hearing the word, Kaede went into the exact place where Lemon was dwelled.

He looked at her with his piercing, **_deadly_**, blue eyes. After a couple of seconds, he reached his hand to the playful girl.

Lemon smiled evilly. She held his wrist by her hand.

"**Gotcha!**" she yelled as she pulled Rukawa together with her on the mud. Her plan succeeded.

"Bwahahahahahahah!!!" she laughed again foolishly because of the fact that the boy's clothes were also filled with mud.

The guy had nothing to do but stick on the mud. _'Hn, this girl sucks!_

He should have known that it was one of her stupid tricks! Shit!'

'He should teach this girl something…something she will **never **forget!' he didn't move and thought for a while.

Ideas were rushing down from his brain. _Wait…if he wanted revenge, then it must be deadly… something she **really** hated…he must take something…**dear **to her… and that was…_

Bingo!

He went near the girl sitting in the mud and laughing uncontrollably. He sat on the mud beside her and began to talk.

"Lemon…" he said in the sweetest manner that he can.

"What… is…it…K- Kaede?" she stopped laughing and stared at him, puzzled by his sudden seriousness.

He moved his right hand filled with mud and touched her left cheek… **_tenderly_**… **_passionately_**… His blue eyes were focused on her face. They were **_vague_**… yet **_tempting_**…

Mud filled her cheek as he put his dirty hand on it. Lemon was frozen in his actions.

He then moved his face closer to the girl. He stopped and turned on to her right ear, instead.

He moved his lips slightly and said:

"**I…like… you…**"

The girl freaked out from his sudden revelation. She stayed there…unmoved… **_cold_**… like an ice cube…

Kaede moved closer to her face again. His hand still touched her cheek. He reached for her lips…

Slowly… He moved himself… closer… and… closer…

He breathe for the last time and closed his eyes preparing for the _kiss…_

In a mere second, he started to move again and pressed his lips against her in a passionate manner…

The impact was so great that the girl was thrown backwards into the mud. They continued kissing… so _pure_… so _clean_… so _neat_… **_in his touch_**…

After about ten seconds, they stopped. No reaction was heard from the two of them. Everything was _deathly _silent.

"Y…you…" Lemon murmured. Her eyes were beginning to be wet. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"No!!!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Kaede, _crying_… endlessly…

"Why?" he questioned returning her embrace. The tears… When he saw them…he forgot about everything…his plan…his plan of menacing her…

"Don't you like it?" Kaede asked.

"Was it wrong? Don't you feel anything? I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" he apologized.

"But we…we…_we can repeat it if you want_!" he shouted trying to comfort the girl.

He heard no answer but only cries… just pure…**_tears_**…

The kiss… the kiss that will bind the two of them in the endless eternity… the sacred touch of their lips…

That was his first kiss. So elegant and young…

His first kiss was one-of-a-kind. It happened when he was young, yet, it was so… endearing… domineering…passionate…

His first kiss…

It…

do…

merely…

happened…

when he was…

**__**

Five…years…old…

^^^^^^^^^^

Notes:

Hey! Any opinions? Just review! Oh my! I think the story is too OOC! But hey! What does OOC stands for? It means kinda impossible right? But what does it stands for? Honest! I really don't know! I'm new ok! Ja! Love lots!


	2. First Girlfriend

Disclaimers: usual! I'm tired ok…

to:

Sofia/3sh – Thanks! You've been always there reading my stories! ^^;

akira-akisame – Good imagination! I also thought rukawa bit her lips! But it's not that… It was just the girl valued her first kiss very much.

Chocolate – yup! You read it right! He's 5 when he first kissed a girl!

Rokawa – Yup! I already know… out of character… thanks for the info.

Thank you all for your lasting support! Ja!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LEMON OR LIME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter II – Me and My Girlfriend

A black **_limousine_** stopped at the gates of Shohoku High School. It partially remained there for about half a minute.

Students were now staring at it, impressed by its shiny smoothness and bewildered to whom the precious car belonged.

Many people were gossiping about it when the door suddenly opened and a dark blue-haired girl stepped out of the said limousine.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the environment of the school.

She was wearing dark **_sunglasses_**. Her hair was straight and long, flowing down to the waist.

A brown thread formed x marks by tying itself into about 30 strands of her hair, lasting from the top up to the bottom.

She has a fair complexion and was wearing tight, leather, 6-inched, black skirt with a 11/2 inched thick black belt tied upon it.

With some buttons open to show a little belly, a purple sleeveless shirt matched her skirt outfit, 

The lady also wore black boots, with length that lasted below her knees.

Standing, 5'6" tall, it was noticed that she wore no make-up to accompany her clear, smooth and fair skin.

Her neck was embellished with a black necklace tightly fastened against her neck with a hanging **_skull_** pendant to decorate it.

Her right hand wore a black glove lasting from the middle of the lower arm while her left hand wore nothing.

Upon all the girl's interesting and rather beautiful features, the **_band-aid_** on her left cheek was the most noticeable of all.

The boys were now staring **_seductively_** at her. With senses stimulated by her sexy and curvaceous body.

She walked into the building entrance and tons of boys were following her. She stopped by the principal's office and entered.

"Who is she?" one of the drooling boys asked.

"I don't know…" the other said. "…And I don't care!"

"…As long as she's sexy and beautiful…" he continued with red marks on the face.

The mysterious woman finally went out of the said office. 

She turned left twice. The guys were still following her.

She reached the canteen and wandered her eyes through it.

__

'Alas!' she smiled sheepishly. _'She found him…'_

He was sitting on a table, sleeping and drooling with a gaggle of girls around him.

She approached them and the girls looked at her with anger.

"Wake up." she said. Rukawa lifted his head, trying to analyze who the figure was.

******

Five-year old Lemon sat calmly under the serene figure of the maple tree. Her eyes switching from every corner of their secret meeting place.

She looked at her fingers and arranged it in a weird manner. It resembles Yusuke Urameshi's reigun.

__

'Hahahah!' her inner nerves laughed at the thought of what will happen when her so-called **_friend _**came.

__

'You **like **him, don't you?' came a little voice from her mind.

__

'Of course not!' she protested. _'I'm not like other girls who would fall for a boy who was a total idiot and has mastered the art of **drooling**! It **sucks**! Keep Lemon away from those simpletons!'_

'Really?' the voice teased her more.

She raised an eyebrow for such a remark. _'Of course, you good-for-nothing freak!'_

__

'So why do you care to prepare such a **stupid** joke like that just for him?' the voice said with a little grin.

Lemon raised her eyebrow for the second time. _Her joke was no stupid! And besides, she's doing it just for fun! F-U-N **FUN**!_

An evil idea came down to her counterpart. _'Duh?!' _the voice frowned. _Fun? You wanted to have fun with his **butt**???_

She fainted at her clever remark.

__

She wanted to have fun with his butt?

'No!' she protested. _Of course not!_

Confidence took over the little voice. _'Oh, I see! You wanted to **touch **his butt?'_

'_No!_' she still opposed.

__

'Or you wanted more? You wanted to touch…**taste**…**kiss**…or even…**lick**? His butt?'

'What the-!' she yelled at the stupid thoughts entering her mind.

'_Whatever!' _she still sounded unconvinced. _She will still do **it**! She will! She will! She will! And no one would ever stop her from doing so!'_

Finally, the object of her joke came. He got off his bike and went straight into the garden. The girl moved to welcome him with her dirty jokes.

"Hi! Kaede Gukawa…!"she greeted him with a big foolish smile.

He moved his blue eyes to where she was situated. "It's _RU_kawa, idiot." 

"I don't care! If its Gukawa or Rukawa it doesn't matter!" she said proudly with hands on the waist.

"It doesn't matter to an **idiot** like **_you._**" he remarked.

"You are the one who is **_idiot_**!!!" she shouted.

He glared at her with his creepy eyes. "Shut up."

"Shut yourself up!"

"Idiot."

"Asshole!"

"Freak."

"Buffoon!"

"Do'aho."

"Baka!"

"Idiot."

After the exchange of foolish names, the dark blue-haired girl broke the silence.

"Aren't we beginning, bakero?" she asked him trying to control her temper.

__

'This girl is psychotic.' he thought._ Can't she see that he's here, alive and well, so, the logical thing to do was only to **begin**! Idiot!_

"Turn backwards." she commanded him.

__

'Turn backwards? Is turning backwards included in the festival?!' Rukawa said to himself as he followed and turned a little.

__

'Now what? I turned backwards. She's at my back. Everything's calm. Nothing's wrong except for-…"

"Placckkk…" a little sound was heard.

He gulped.

'_Y…you…-' _was his only reaction.

He faced the girl who played a foolish trick on him and glared at her with _evil _looks.

"Ooops…sorry!" she smiled. "I touched it."

Ounces of boiling blood flowed from his nerves. _Shit! Sorry she touched it! She meant she **accidentally **touched it! How dare she touched his butt with her dirty fingers!_

His eyes were now blazing hot towards the girl who did nothing but smile and laugh.

"You **_do _**like it, _RU_kawa-kun!" she guffawed at his unexpected reaction.

No reaction was heard from the victim. _'Crap. And now she's accusing you that you actually **like **what she did?! For hell's sake… his butt is even more expensive than she herself!'_

There was silence for a while but the blue-eyed guy immediately broke it up.

"You **do **like touching my butt…" he said to the teaser.

The girl fumed at his statement. That was exactly what the voice in her mind said.

__

His butt? No way! Hers is even more fleshy and wonderful than his!

"In your dreams!" she sarcastically shouted as she moved a little bit forward and enveloped her arms to each other. "We better begin now, Kaede."

__

'Yeah, right! Nice play, men!' he sighed.

__

She turned her back and faced the raven-haired guy. She smiled and raised her hands…

"First lesson…" she stated.

He gulped again for the second time. _I smell trouble…_

"You… must… learn… how… to…"

He moved a little backward preparing for whatever will happen.

"…**DANCE!**" she finished.

He gulped again at her statement.

*****

Seventeen-year-old Rukawa Kaede looked at the girl with glimmering blue eyes.

__

'Who is she?' he asked himself. _'Another fan girl?'_

No. She didn't look like one.

'Well I don't care! Fan girl or not! I'll just resume sleeping…' he decided but before he can even lay his head on the table, the mysterious lady pinched his ear.

"Don't sleep, you, freak!" the woman smiled.

He was irritated. "Just who are you to ruin my sleep." he whispered.

The lady removed her shades and revealed a pair of light purple eyes. The boys drooled more in seeing those things.

She smiled and softly uttered, "Just call me… Lemon…"

"Is she kidding? Lemon was a fruit?" the girls gossiped.

__

'Lemon…' he thought deeply. _He knew what a lemon is… wait… A lemon is… some kind… of a…_

"Are you some kind of a vegetable?" ( anime fall)

"Darn you, bakero!" she yelled. "You didn't even remember me!"

"Okay, I'll just introduce myself!" she was infuriated.

The students all turned to her and listened.

"I'm Miss Lemonade Pringles…" she introduced. "And I'm _his…_"

"His what?!" the others tried to ask.

"I'm his…"

"What?!" they can't wait for the answer…

"I'm… His… "

****

"GIRLFRIEND…"

^^^^^^^

Pls. don't judge this story by the 'girlfriend' thing… Just read the next chap when it's updated.


	3. First Dance

Disclaimers: usual again…

****

Lemon of Lime?

****

Chapter III – First Dance

"Girlfriend???" all of them shouted in bewilderment.

"Oh no, this can't be! She was not Rukawa's girl isn't she!"

"Impossible. Rukawa was only for me no more no less!"

"Hahhhh… ah…Hahhhh…No…" a student fainted on the spot. It was Wa, one of the founders of the Rukawa Brigade.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" another student fainted.

"Greereeehhhhh…" another one followed. Then one more.

Then another one. They were all shocked by the revelation.

Seeing what was happening, Lemon took her chance.

"… but since that was a _joke_, you won't take it seriously, will you?" she said.

Everybody was relieved. Those who fainted, already stood and declared that they were just fine.

The blue-eyed guy stared at the lady-foreigner at his front.

__

'Darn, her blue hair looked familiar to me…' he thought to himself.

__

Just when and where did he saw that blue hair?

"You didn't remember me, huh? You jackass!" his thoughts were interrupted by the girl's talking.

Rukawa just stared at the purple-eyed woman.

"I may not be your girlfriend…" she began again, "but I am your bestfriend, idiot!"

Noises filled the whole room. "Besfriend?"

"This bitch is Rukawa's **_bestfriend_**?"

"That was impossible!"

****

"Unbelievable!"

__

Bestfriend? Just when did Rukawa Kaede had a bestfriend?

Wait… Yes! His chidhood friend! He kinda remember that girl…

with blue hair…

and… and… purple eyes!

And a trademark… what's that again?

"Still don't remember?" she disturbed his thoughts once more. "Do you have amnesia! You look like you don't remember anything!"

His thoughts were getting heavy for his mind. What's that trademark again? _It wasn't a smile…_

Nor a frown…

Not even a punch…

It's a…!

Lemon readied herself for her attack.

"Enough of your stupidity!!!! Take this… you, **asshole**!!!"

__

NooooooOOOooooo!!!! That was exactly what's playing on his mind…!

Her… Her… 

Her trademark kick!

****

Blaaaaagggghhhh!!!!

The impact was so great on Rukawa's face that he fell backwards upon his chair.

"Now, remember me?" the strong Hercules-like lady asked.

He stood up on the floor with the help of his fangirls. The shape of her boots marked on his face.

"Hey bitch! Hoy dare you hurt our Rukawa-kun!"

"Just who do you think you are, just kicking him like that!"

"You're a liar! Rukawa is only for me!"

Lemon stared at the injured kitsune. His blue eyes were now glimmering like crystals, frightening most of the students watching.

He went slowly near Lemon, who was now offering a refreshing smile to the azure-eyed guy.

In a span of a second, both of them move their arms and locked each other in a sweet embrace.

"Is this true?" he quietly asked in disbelief.

"I'm back, Kaede!" Lemon cried in happiness.

"You…You're here… Lemon…!" he still can't believe what was happening.

Tears flowed from her eyes as the Rukawa Brigade watched them in great shock.

===[flashback]===

He almost dropped his jaw at her sudden revelation. _First, she ruined my sleeping hours. Second, she played tricks on me by touching my ass! And now she wanted me to dance! She's a tyrant! She's a freak! A fool! A demon disguise as a human!_

"So, Let's start!" she commanded enthusiastically.

Rukawa just stayed there, unmoved. _'Great! She commanded me to dance! Clap your hands, everybody!'_

"Are you **_deaf_**? I said, let's dance!" she shouted.

He merely stared at her with his azure eyes. "I'm not gonna dance with you, jackass!"

__

'What the hell! He was so stubborn!' the purple-eyed girl murmured to herself.

"What was your problem, anyway? I can teach you how to dance!" she yelled trying to frighten him.

"I am **_not _**dancing. Dance all by yourself." he coldly stated while walking away from his companion.

She moved in front of him and uttered: "You will dance with me whether you like it or not! You stupid piece of buffoon!"

"I said, I won't." he still protested.

"You will!" Lemon still insisted.

"I won't." he said again.

"You will!" she yelled at him again.

"I'm going now." the azure-eyed boy said while managing to walked away once more.

Lemon smiled evilly. "Oh, well, go, and I'll tell everyone your little secret!"

__

'Fuck Shit.' Rukawa freaked out. He fainted on the spot. She was relieved.

She smiled and confidently uttered: "Well, just go…And I'll tell everyone that you're keeping **_hentai_** cd's on your bag!"

__

Oh how excellent! This girl has fully got him! **Enslaved** him! Nothing can be done to get away from her! I told you she's a **demon**! Satan's assistant!

He stopped from walking and moved near the girl. He can do nothing but follow his little master.

"Good boy." the girl said in a manner like Rukawa was a dog.

"Idiot." He replied again.

"Now let's start!" she eagerly said. "First, you hold my right waist with your left hand."

He followed what she said. '_Oh my, I'm gonna melt! I'm holding a demon!'_

"And then, I'll hold your right shoulder with my left hand." she commanded herself as she positioned her left hand.

Rukawa didn't moved. '_Oh yeah, the garrulous demon touched my shoulder… yeouch!'_

"Then your left hand and my right hand will hold each other." They followed the instruction like mechanical robots.

__

'Oh no! This is horrible! I'm gonna dance with a demon!' he whispered to himself.

"Are you saying anything!?" she asked in anger.

He turned his face away. "Nothing."

Lemon twitched her lips. "So…everything's positioned… We will move our feet ok! Ready! One… Two… Three!"

She moved her feet from left to right with matching graceful movements of the arms. Rukawa did nothing but follow her.

"And one, two, three! One, two, three! Move left…and right…" she cadenced and gracefully made dancing movements.

__

'Hell, what's this scrap! A demon dance!' his mind protested.

"Follow the rhythm, Rukawa!" she commanded. "One, two, three! One, two, three! Move left…and right."

She noticed Rukawa's laggard movements. "Hell, you're so dumb! You look like a stick dancing!" she insulted him upon seeing his stupid moves.

"I don't know how to dance, fine!" he said.

"Stop it, will ya'! Just follow me!" She began to cadenced again, "And…one, two, three! One, two, three! Move left and right…"

"I don't get it." he said.

"I said just follow me! Ok, again, this time with a turn! One, two, three! One, two, three! Move left…and turn!"

Lemon turned gracefully. "One more time!"

"Craak" another sound was heard. "OUCH!!!" Lemon yelled in pain.

"You stepped on my foot!" she glared at Rukawa while holding her foot.

"I told you not to dance with me, idiot."

"Shut up! This will gonna be fine! Let's start again!" she ordered him again.

__

'Hell, I'm not wanna get out'ta this…my instructor was a demon! See! Her foot healed so fast! Help! Somebody help!' Rukawa's mind cried in disbelief of what he was doing.

"Again!" his master yelled again as they start all over again.

For two straight hours, they practiced doing that dance, regardless of Rukawa's complains. Whether he likes it or not, he _learned_ to dance _gracefully._

They stop for a while in order to have a good rest.

Lemon gasped for more air. '_Darn this guy! He's so hard to teach!'_ she said to herself as she laid her body on the grass-covered ground.

__

The azure-eyed guy swallowed for more air. 'At last, we're finished!'

Silence took place within the whole place. There was peace and serenity for a short while until the purple-eyed girl grabbed a chance.

"You are so hard to teach, baka!"

"It wasn't my fault, you _want _to do it, don't you…?" he said in a teasing voice.

"You _also _longed for it!" she teased him back in reply.

He laid himself on the ground. "Cut off your stupidity, can't you…?"

"Admit it." Lemon turned her face towards the guy.

"Admit what?" he asked her while looking at her.

"That you **_like _**me…" she smiled.

__

'The guts of this girl!' he thought. _'Hey, he wasn't crazy enough to like a demon!'_

"You're psychotic." He sat down on the grass.

She stood up and smiled at him.

"You look rather **_cute _**when confused!" she teased again.

"Enough of your jokes." he remarked at her.

She sat again at the grass near him. Her face turned rather lonely. She was a little silent for a mere couple of minutes.

Rukawa noticed her sudden change of emotion.

"What's bothering you?" he questioned her.

"N…N… Oh my! I would lie if I said nothing!" she admitted. "Actually…it's…it's about the kiss."

The raven-haired look puzzled. "Kiss?"

"Yup! I wanna know the feeling, ya' know!"

Rukawa blinked. _'Kiss? Feeling? This girl was really damn idiot.' _

"Kiss me." the girl suddenly said with serious purple eyes.

"What?" Rukawa said in surprised.

"I said kiss me." she replied seriously.

Rukawa moved backwards as Lemon closed her eyes and moved her lips towards Rukawa's face.

__

'No!!! This should mark my end! I couldn't bear the kiss of a demon!'

The girl opened her eyes and looked seductively at the confused raven-haired boy.

"One point!" she moved her face backwards and laughed with all her might.

"Bwahahahahah!!!" she chuckled "You must have seen your face!"

He gritted his teeth with the girl's previous actions.

__

'Damn! This was the second time she played her tricks and he didn't even do anything against her! Darn!'

Just wait and see…He would plan a playful, creepy, unforgettable trick against her! 

'Just wait…you little demon! Just wait for the moment of my sweet revenge!' he promised to himself.

The girl continued to laugh. "My first kiss was only for the one I love and that was certainly **_not _**you! Jerk! And I should like it, of course!" she teased.

She ran throughout the whole place laughing eternally. Then suddenly, a weird thing happened.

She accidentally stepped into a mud puddle and fell on it. Her body and clothes were covered by pure mud.

"Oh no!" she screamed.

__

'Oh yes!' he thought evilly _'Seems like destiny sides with him…'_

She tried to get up from her awkward position.

__

'Get up, Lemon! Or else, that jerk will surely laugh at you!' the girl said to herself.

She managed to stand a little but when she tried to move, she dropped into the dirty mud once more.

"Ouch!" she shrieked as her butt fell flat into the ground.

The boy with dark blue eyes watched her suffer from her pitiful situation. _'Nice punishment… you idiot.'_

Thoughts arouse from Lemon's playful mind. _'Damn you, you may look serious but I know, deep inside you're laughing at me! Freak!' _

She tried to stand up once more but the same thing happened.

Another try was made but she only ended up stocked into the mud.

She used all her efforts but were all in vain.

__

'You deserve that, you, aho! You will never get outta there, anyway!' he cursed.

__

'What should I do…! Think fast, Lemon…Think fast!' she scolded herself for being so damn clumsy.

__

'Exactly!' an evil idea sprouted from her mind.

She raised her hands and shouted:

"Kaede, hey! Kaede!"

Rukawa turned his back. _'Sorry…wrong number…No Kaede lives here!' _

__

'Jackass! He's ruining my plan Fuck'em!' Lemon whispered to herself.

"Oh, Kaede! Will you help me out of here!?" she cooed with a little seductive tone.

Turning his back more was his only response. _'Who I am to help you? Your slave? yuck!'_

'Wait!' an idea blasted from his mind.

He turned his back and performed his evil plan. "Say _please _first."

__

'Hell on him! Please? Who do he think he was? My master? Whatever! I must stick with my plan! Oh boy, do I really have to do this!' she agreed.

She first smiled pretentiously and said: "Puhleeeeeezzzz! Pretty, pretty please!!!"

Upon hearing the word, Kaede went into the exact place where Lemon was dwelled.

He looked at her with his piercing, deadly, blue eyes. After a couple of seconds, he reached his hand to the playful girl.

Lemon smiled evilly. She held his wrist by her hand.

"Gotcha!" she yelled as she pulled Rukawa together with her on the mud. Her plan succeeded.

"Bwahahahahahahah!!!" she laughed again foolishly because of the fact that the boy's clothes were also filled with mud.

The guy had nothing to do but stick on the mud. _'Hn, this girl sucks!_

He should have known that it was one of her stupid tricks! Shit!'

'He should teach this girl something…something she will **never **forget!' he didn't move and thought for a while.

Ideas were rushing down from his brain. _Wait…if he wanted revenge, then it must be deadly… something she **really** hated…he must take something…**dear **to her… and that was…_

Bingo!

Then that little incident happened… Their precious first kiss…

End of chapter 3

Will be updated on june 21 phillippine time


	4. First Meeting

**Lemon or Lime?******

**Chapter IV – First Meeting**

"Do you want more?" Kaede asked, holding the container of spaghetti rested on the table.

"Of course, freak! Just when did I turned my back on spaghettis!" she smiled and made a 'beh' action.

Rukawa exchanged her statement with a smile. "You're still the same Lemon I knew four years ago! You eat too much! Guess, you'll be fat one year from now!"

"Haha, better being fat than being **_malnourished_ like you!" she teased him again.**

"So I'm malnourished? And you, you still look like a witch!" he smiled upon giving the remark.

She rolled the fork to whirl the spaghetti noodles. "So… I'm a witch…" she said looking serious.

"…Then take this, you fox!" She gently raise the fork and threw the spaghetti on Rukawa's hair.

"Bwahahahahahah!!!!" she laughed, "Now you look like a fox!!!"

"Is that so…" Rukawa muttered with head bowed down, "…then how about this you, witch!"

He threw all the spaghetti noodles contained on his plate in her hair. 

"Is that all you can do!" she smiled and raised her glass of juice. "Super bubble juice!" she shouted and threw the contents to the blue-eyed kitsune.

"Aha!" he shouted, "You wanna play with me! Then you deserve this!"

The pie came flying to Lemon's face.

"Tomato splash!" 5 tomatoes were thrown to Kaede.

"Coke splash!" he threw the sofdrink to the girl.

Then there goes the bread.

Then the ketchup.

And also the bananas.

And also add up the gelatin.

"I missed this game…" Rukawa said as he handled the towel to Lemon. They both finished taking a bath. [Hey, not the same bathroom okay!]

"Haha, me too!" Lemon admitted, "But I really miss you the most!"

She was in a bathrobe while Rukawa was half-naked, wearing only a towel as his underskirt.

Lemon brushed her hair with her comb and wiped it with a towel. She was a bit surprised when he suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"Who wouldn't miss a girl like you!" Rukawa praised.

"And who wouldn't miss a guy like you!" the purple-eyed lady said in return.

Rukawa laughed slightly. "You didn't even change…"

"Coz' I know you wouldn't like it…" she said wrapping her arms in return to his embrace.

"It's been four years, Lemon…" he murmured. "Why did you returned?"

"It's for you, Kaede." the blue-haired girl answered.

Kaede loosened his grip and touched the girl's chick. "For me?" he asked.

"Yes." Lemon smiled. "For my only bestfriend that…"

Her words weren't continued for he released her and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you happy, Kaede?!" the girl asked.

His eyes were turning into lucid blue as he turned and face Lemon.

"Of course, I am!" he tried to hide his loneliness and made a fake smile.

Lemon smiled and wrapped her arms around Rukawa's neck.

===[flashback]===

"Kriiiiiiiiinggggg!!!" the alarm clock rang as it does every morning to perform its honorable responsibility of waking up people from their precious sleep and ruining every speck of their sweetest dream.

The sleepyhead near the alarm clock was **_deeply__ annoyed by the sudden burst of sound._**

"Fuck Shit…" he calmly said with irritation as he held the clock in a tight grip and **_plunged _**it into the floor, **_vigorously… enormously…_ like it was a **_pest_**.**

'_But it was…' _a little voice from inside his brain said in disgust.

_That alarm clock was festering him… it's a **demon** disguised as an object! Its purpose was solely to annoy him…to irritate him…to destroy him! Nothing less and everything more! Oh! How he wondered why that foolish device was **ever **invented! Darn those people who invented it!_

He sat on the bed and looked at the ruined alarm clock… _His 112th alarm clock that was broken into pieces…_

_'It's his fault… he's not meant to be born here on earth…' _the voice inside him said again trying to defend his previous actions.

For a couple of minutes, he stayed like that… looking at the broken alarm clock as if there would be some sort of magic that will occur.

Upon staring, he noticed that the big hand was pointed into number two and the other short hand was somewhat positioned on number eight.

'_Wait…' _he stopped himself from being so damn fool and allowed thoughts to enter his little mind.

'_If the short hand was placed on eight… then… it means it's already… Right! __Eight o'clock__!' he smiled at the thought that something can be squeezed from his little brain._

_'But…' _his mind protested as a little problem aroused from nowhere.

'_How 'bout **the long hand?' **_the question seemed too unanswerable to him.

_That's a **big problem anyway… He was in the middle of sleeping when his mentor taught it to his classmates…**_

_Anyway…__ It doesn't matter… He has _eight o'clock___ and that's enough…!_

_'Waittaminit…' _he thought again.

_There's **something important ****today… But… he can't exactly figure out what was it… Let's see…**_

_'Yesterday was… Friday!' _he said to himself as he tried to bring back a little of those memories.

_'So… if yesterday's Friday then, today must be… Saturday? Yes! It was!' he concluded happily._

_And on Saturdays… he… he… watched **basketball **games on the public court!_

_'Exactly!' _the voice inside him yelled as if he won a ten million jackpot at the lotto and sweepstakes at the same time.

'_But… If it's __eight o'clock__… the game must have started! Shit! He'll missed it… **again**!' he trembled a little because he felt that he was submerged naked in a **_cold freezing_ ice water.**_

He threw the blanket that partially covered him and hurriedly went downstairs.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

She stared seriously at her image. The mirror reflected it as she moved her hand to stroke her dark bluish hair with a comb in a beautiful gaze and great perfection.

'_Yes! Beautiful movements! But the face was **not** beautiful as that!' _she frowned at the thought that suddenly entered her mind.

'_Whatcha__ say?!' she questioned herself angrily._

'_That you aren't beautiful and pretty, **duh!?**' _her somewhat other self answered ridiculously with a matching 'beh' look.

'_You know that's **not true!" **_she defended herself.

'_Oh, really-' the_ voice teased her more but was interrupted by more of her ramblings.

'_Yes…. **really!' **_she stated firmly.

'_But how can you explain the fact that **no one **likes to be your date this coming festival?' _the voice inside her teased her once more.

'_You…moron!__ It's not yet my time to accept matters like that! I'm still young! I don't need those stuffs! Jerk!' she protested trying to find a way to get out of the said topic._

'_And so… I see...! That's why you're so frustrated in having a date, **freak!' **_her counterpart said proudly.

'_Just **shut up!!!' **_she shouted to the teaser who was none other than herself.

'_Damn!' _she scolded herself. _Everytime__ she thinks of the festival her patience was ruined and years of her life were taken away!_

_'Why did that festival **ever** existed!' _she yelled and cupped her chin with her two hands.

'**_Stupid!_**_' she sighed and looked at her reflection once more._

_'Her face was not that bad after all.' _she concluded from what she saw.

Her complexion was quite good. She was fair-skinned but not too much. Her hair was a little short that flows freely from her neck and shoulders. It has a good resemblance with that of Sailor Mercury, only that, the color was a little bit darker… Her hair was shining dark blue…

There were also no complains about the eyes… actually… they were _beautiful. _They can move thousand of suffering souls from hell to heaven… Those light-purplish colored eyes were her mirror… the true reflection of herself…

"Miss Lemon!" an old voice interrupted her thoughts.

It was Mr. Ayano, the majordomo of the house.

"What was it?" she carelessly asked him irritated because of her bothered thoughts.

"Laika was on the phone right now." he said with respect to his little master.

"I'll just answer the call right here." she replied.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." the man said as he bowed a little and left the little room.

The dark-blue-haired girl lifted the chordless phone. She pressed a button and put the phone on her ears.

"Laika, it's me, Lemon." she spoke trying to introduce herself.

"Lemon! So, can you come with us in the festival?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, the festival…!" she sweatdropped at the thought of what she was thinking a couple of minutes ago.

'_Speak, Lemon! Speak! Don't just hang around like a fool!' _she scolded herself because of the fact that she can't answer.

"Oi, Lemon, are you still there?" Laika asked for she could hear nothing from the other line.

"Y…Yes! I'm still here…" she answered with a trembled voice.

"So, what about the festival? Remember, we only have one week to prepare!" the girl shouted trying to bring more tension to the girl with the purple eyes.

"But! Laika! You know that I still don't have a date!" Lemon cried with all her might to diminished the pain she felt.

"What a **_non-sense_**!" she opposed. "There are a lot of boys hangin' around! Just pick one of them, lol! And besides, we're still young, this was just… simply… fun! Nothing more! You don't have to worry for a date…! " she said continuously without any hesitation.

"But…" Lemon sounded as if she wasn't convinced.

"No **_buts _**ok!" Laika tried to oppose her. "Oh, I know! You're searching again for your perfect man! You freak!"

"Why shouldn't I !?! All of you **_do _have **_perfect _**dates!" she frowned to her friend.**

"How many times should I tell you that, _that wasn't necessary!" Laika convinced her more._

"But still…" she still protested.

"You are so stupid! So just go around, cover your eyes, and when you open them, the first thing you will see was your long-lost dreamboy!" Laika made her final statement as the sound that goes '_tut-tut-tut-tut_…' _was heard._

The purple-eyed girl dropped the phone and sighed again for her misfortune…

'_Yeah, you're right, Laika, I'm **hopeless**!' _she whispered to herself. _'I'll just go around close my eyes and search for my guy…' _she carelessly said.

_'Right!__ That was it!' she shouted as if she discovered that hydrogen and oxygen makes water._

She got up from her seat and ran as fast as she could.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

He rode on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could. But no matter what, he couldn't help one thing. **_Sleeping…_**

****

****

He went on like that for about a minute. His mouth full of bubbles, drooling from his most **_precious_ sleep.**

_He already memorized the path so there was no problem unless there was someone blocking him from…th…_

"_Crash!__ Blaggg! Scrreechhh…!" the sound went again signaling that he has bumped on something._

"Get…freak…stupid…yuck!…drool!" he heard sounds like that.

'_What was it?' _he thought. He opened his eyes a little bit. He saw a figure. He was lying on it.

'_But wait, it was a girl…with short dark blue hair… and she was… blindfolded! Oh my! What an** idiot!' **_he generalized.

'_Hn__ ,I_ don't have time for her stupidity… it's so nice to sleep…' by that he resumed sleeping.__

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'_Oh my… where am I?' _she asked herself. '_What happened?'_

She put her hands on the scarf covering her eyes thinking of what to do next.

'_Should I remove this now?' _she questioned herself for a good answer. 

'_Baka_!___ Why did I ever do this thing! It was **so humiliating!' she scolded herself.**_

_'What if… I saw an old man?… and what if it's a lady! And what if it's face was really horrible! And what if it's a** gay! Shit!' **_she shivered at the thought of it.

_'Whatever!_' she screamed. '_I'll just remove this crap no matter what!_'

'_Ready?_'she asked herself. 

**'_Three…'_**

_'Stop the time pls! Stop it! You shit!'_

**_'Two'_**

_'Oh no!__ I'm gonna die!'_

**_'One…'_**

**_'NOooooOOOOooooOOOooo!!!!'_****__**

She removed the scarf at the very moment and saw what she was looking for.

'_Oh men, what's this crap!' _she freaked out.

'_Is that my boy? Oh no, not exactly… Good thing he's not old… and he's just my age… But wait… Why are his eyes closed and he's lying over me!' _Lemon asked herself.

"Get off me, you, freak!" she shouted but the boy gave no reaction at all.

"**Are you deaf?!** I said get off me!" still no reaction.

'_This guy is crazy! Why?! He looked like a **zombie** reincarnated to be a human! Oh no! What's this?' _the little girl with small purple eyes complained upon noticing something that fell freely from the boy's mouth.

_'What's this? Freak! It's **saliva**! The boy's **drooling! No! He's not my guy! No! Help me! Pls! Somebody help me!'**_ she realized in surprise.

"Stupid! Get off me!" she commanded and pushed the boy. She couldn't get off so she pushed harder. She succeeded, but after a moment she realized that her shirt was full of saliva.

"**YUCK**!!!" Lemon shouted with all her might as if she was raped.

'_He was **certainly not my type! Creep!' **_she muttered to herself while she managed to get up and ran back home.


End file.
